bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Popsicle Man
What do you think of the Character Of the Year winner? YAY! Go Popsicle Man!!! Good for him. I hoped SpyBall would win... GRRRR! He dosn't deserve to win!!! "Popsicle Man!! Wooh!!" ' -Corneil on Popsicle Man' "He's an individual that saves others, and brings peace to lands troubled by villans" ' -Albert's show and tell on Popsicle Man's job' Popsicle Man is the legendary super-hero of the ice cream truck. He was created by Kileymeister, who uses him as a main character in many of his home-made games on http://www.scratch,mit.edu/users/Kileymeister HOW HE WAS MADE Popsicle Man was made before Kileymeister knew about scratch. In 4th grade, Kileymeister was taking an after school cartooning period. it doesn't teach you how to draw, you just practice. Kileymeister was bored so he made a doodle. It was a square. just a square. Kileymeister added eyes (with swirls for pupils. Then he drew a square underneath that one, like a popsicle stick. now it looked like a popsicle. Then followed a mouth, cape, and the trademark bowtie. The first picture of him differed greatly from the final version. A picture of the first version is on the right. Looks wierd, right? Cape too small, popsicle stick square, eyes are swirls, too dark purple... etc.. <-Version 2: This version of Popsicle Man was the first on the web, starring in my first project ever, Popsicle Man:the Game where you must fire popsicles at bank robbers and a deranged baby. He also starred in Popsicle Man: Trouble City, where he goes to Gyro City to stop a hideous bat monster from wreaking havoc. This version was all very fine, but there were some small changes I wanted to make before keeping the style. Right now the eyes are to small, so is the bowtie, and the cape is at an odd angle, seemingly permanently blowing in the wind. So, once again, a new Popsicle Man had to be made... again. Finally, a last one was made. The eye size increased, the bow tie got puffier, the cape stopped blowing in the wind, the smile straightned out a bit, and I erased the space between "Popsicle" and "Man" so instead of Popsicle Man he became PopsicleMan. This is the final one. He stars in the Finale Ultra fight series (one of the dumbest names for a project I have), PopsicleMan Infinity, and has his own sprite pack. He is the best drawing of him I have and is used all the time now. GAMING BUSINESS Popsicle Man is a video game character. He used to be a comic book character but then the 2nd graders who helped me became 3rd graders and were not as funny. PopsicleMan now has to run with all the other characters in the quest for fame. If he can't succeed at that, he has to be a superhero by helping old ladies across the street and helping the ice cream man sell treats other than popsicles. Food Popsicle man never eats dessert, as he considers it cannabalism. Meat is fine to him, as he thinks its "his way of getting back at the normal people". He will never eat a human, pig, fish, or bird, but hamburger meat is a good meal for him. Vegetables are good too, as are dairy, wheats, and grains. NOT fruits. Some fruits, are alive like him, and fought alongside the Popsicle Race in Dessert War One and a Half, '''helping the Popsicle Race defeat the Ice Cream Tribe and the Candy Nation. The Jello People helped too, and are very good allies of the Popsicle Race. Relations Popsicle Man is an orphan, as his father was killed in '''Dessert War One and One Half and his mother eaten alive by vicious schoolchildren. He has no cousins, though siblings have been questioned. While they were alive, his parents claimed he had no siblings, but there has been scattered evidence here and there. FAMILY MEMBERS Rick Popsicus- Popsicle Man Peter Popsicus- Popsicle Man's father Helen Popsica- Popsicle Man's mother Poppy Popsicus- Brother? Sidekicks PopsicleMan has had many sidekicks -Hillbilly fish (by a 2nd grader, who are ALWAYS the best) -Mr. Stick (once again, the genious work of 2nd graders) -Icepick (a freeze character who appeared in only one box of one comic. He was a "prototype" sidekick that got turned aside because he kept complaining he was cold) -Bob the Cat (by Orangeyman, a quit sratcher) -Snib, the the rocket rider -Corneil the Chicken in one of the webcomics. He wanted to help his favourite superhero, but as a result, he ruined everything. -Orangeyman: NEVER seen before character, who will appear in the future Leopardos Popsicle Man believes the Leopardos are a bunch of cats on a big rock, and aren't as touch as they look. Even though he definitely can't, he thinks he can beat their entire army single-handedly, even though he has no hands. Popsicle Man has been known to judge people very quickly. It's a flaw of his. The Fabulous Five As was shown in Chapter 1, Popsicle Man went through several changes. He is my character, but was also part of a team called the Fabulous Five. It involved him at the lead, and several 2nd Graders (who are still the BEST) who made their own characters to fight along side him. They made up a team of super heroes that rose to save the day... even though no one ever called upon them, as they were a bit of a ragtag bunch The Team 1: Popsicle Man-Leader, Snack, etc. 2: Mr. Stick- Sidekick to Popsilce Man, annoying, etc. 3: Hillbilly Fish- Popsicle Man's best friend, idiot, hat-wearer, etc. 4:The Emo Stick Figure- Spoon wielding stick figure who has a pet cloud named Puddle Duff. 5: The Amazing Hair Lady- Character able to make arms of hair or hair projectiles jet from her armpits. Disgusting, right? The Enemies Crazy-Psycho-Laser-Holding-Homicidal-Baby: Need I say more? Bank Robert- His name sounds like "Bank Robber" doesn't it? A Wierd, Wrecking Wall Wielding Wacko (or W-W-W-W-W) Bank Roger- Bank Robert's brother. A slim slimy sneaky smirking snitch (or S-S-S-S-S) The Emo Stick Figure- At times, this teammate faces demented choices on wether he should kill his friends with his spoon, His pet cloud can engulf and strangle people. Homeland At first, Popsicle Man lived in a magical village called the Land of Doom, ruled by The Cat (created by Orangeyman, a fellow scratcher who quit the biz) After that, he moved to Gyro City, a big hustle-and-bustle place with blimps and teleporters. After a while, he even tried to live in space, hopping from planet to planet with a rocket-riding blob named Snib (who stars in one game, Snib's adventure) Soon, he went back to Gyro City and remained there. Personality Popsicle Man has a very confident manner about himself, believing he can do anything, which he can't, if he's wearing a cape. That is why he even sleeps with his cape on, so that if he dreams of bank robbers then he will dream with his cape and beat them up. .He has no arms or feet, but can still walk and pick up stuff just fine. "To heck with physics" is quoted from him as he jumps from building to building without legs. He is an optimistic kind of guy and would say things like "the glass of water is half-full" and "even though you drank my half-full glass of water I forgive you" His mind is "unfathomable" he says to many, but most think its full of empty ice Gadgets and "Whatdidyoucallthatthingyoujustused's" 1: Bowtie-Popsicle Man's bow tie has a special ability of keeping him from heating up, which is how he can go long hot days without melting. If he's not wearing his bow tie, he's in danger 2: Cape- Popsicle Man's cape is like a creature comfort. He thinks a superhero is not a superhero without one. That is why he loves his cape and tends to it daily to keep it nice and red. 3: Mind- Popsicle Man and all of the FoodCreatures were made by a scientist who studied inanimate-reanimation. Basicly, bringing unliving stuff to life. His first test was on apples, which, for their placid nature, where named Happles. Then he tried desserts, and started altering their characteristics. Rick Popsicus (Popsicle Man) was supposed to be an aspirational character, and so became a superhero Thoughts on sidekicks Popsicle Man hates sidekicks. He has been paired unwillingly many times with several characters, now his trusted allies, but not as sidekicks. Popsicle Man does not like sidekicks because he thinks they "get in the way". If he does work with someone, he prefers the term "allies" as they are not quite as bumbling as sidekicks. This anti-sidekick nature does not mean he isn't friendly, and he makes many friends with his adventures Quotes Popsicle Man is often seen saying things out of context with the game he is in, saying quotes like "why is the background so real?", "how can you destroy the world if you're out here in space?" and "whoever made this game was an idiot for the bad storyline" He often questions the handiwork of the game he's in, saying if the only reason something pops up is because "that's the way the game is" or sometimes wondering how he does things he normally cannot or why some new character was introduced for no reason. Category:Characters